


run away with me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia cringed, hiding in Laura’s warm arms in the brush.  Her skirt was on backwards and her bra was stuffed in her pocket, her tee shirt inside-out.  “If I get all dirty because of this, I’m going to kill <i>you both</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Lydia - caught.

“Hurry up, princess, he’s got his wolf on!”  Laura’s hair whipped across her face when she turned around to shout to Lydia.

Lydia stumbled in the forest brush, one pink wedge sandal dangling precariously from her ankle by its strap.  “I’m not all superhuman like you, Laura.  Slow down!”

Laura doubled back, laughing like a hyena, her plaid flannel shirt buttoned all wrong down her chest.  “I can’t believe he came home early.  Here, duck down behind this bush, the lilac smell will throw him off.”

Lydia cringed, hiding in Laura’s warm arms in the brush.  Her skirt was on backwards and her bra was stuffed in her pocket, her tee shirt inside-out.  “If I get all dirty because of this, I’m going to kill _you both_.”

“Hey, what did I do?” Laura asked incredulously, out of breath.  A fresh hickey the size of a plumb was blooming on her neck.

“You’re not supposed to be a fail-wolf and get so distracted you can’t hear you brother come home,” Lydia hissed, swatting away a bug. 

“Your fault,” Laura said, slapping Lydia on the hip.  “You were doing that thing with your tongue—“

“ _You two are unbelievable!”_ Derek’s voice boomed from the Hale property.

Laura laughed again, tipping her head back like nothing in the world worried her.  “Come on, run with me!”

Lydia sighed, standing up.  “You owe me, Laura.”

As they ran through the preserve, Derek yelled, “ _How many times have I told you—not in my bed!”_


End file.
